


some folks don’t appreciate a surprise

by transsalfisher



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Sorta?? idk, i think i’m getting better at writing bloodborne!!!, i think!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: Eileen smiles behind her mask and salutes him with two fingers before turning on her heel and walking away. She sighs, a small wave of pain washing over her heart as Viola waves goodbye from the window.She knows deep down that this won’t end well for any of them. She feels sick.





	some folks don’t appreciate a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i think a lot about what happened when viola and gascoigne found out she was pregnant for the first time

“She’s a very sweet woman.”

Gascoigne looks up from sharpening his blade. He looks at Eileen for a moment before he nods, inhaling slowly.

“Yeah, she is.” He says with a nod. “One o’ the nicest women I’ve met.”

“How’d she end up ‘n a place like Yharnam?” She asks conversationally.

He shrugs his shoulders, popping his back, then his neck.

“Not sure,” he says. “She’s a rough and tumble one. Poor woman’s seen some shit.”

“Birds of a feather flock together.” Eileen says, grinning behind her mask. “Really, though, ‘m glad ‘ve gotten to meet her. Was startin’ to think you didn’t want me to.”

Gascoigne exhales through his nose, a quiet chuckle. He looks up at the house, then back down at his blade, sharpening with smooth motions. Eileen watches, head cocked like a bird, and Gascoigne can’t help but smile.

“She’s not interested in hoontin’ is she?” Eileen asks.

“Hell, no.”

“Good,” Eileen nods. “She’s much too sweet for that. Don’ wanna see her turnin’ into a copy of you.”

Gascoigne rolls his eyes and props his axe up against the wall. He leans back on it, crossing his arms and staring at the incense burning outside of their home. Eileen stretches her arms above her head and looks over at Gascoigne.

“Y’ve been pretty quiet,” she observes. “Wha’s on yer mind?”

Gascoigne sighs and rubs his face slowly. He shakes his head and lets out another low sigh, grumbling under his breath. He can’t remember the last time he’s felt this emotionally exhausted. 

Eileen nudges him with her boot, waiting for a response. She doesn’t get one. He just sits there, face hidden in one of his hands. Eileen furrows her brows in mild concern and nudges him again, a little harder this second time.

“ _Gascoigne_ ,” she says. She sighs when she doesn’t get an answer. “ _Gascoigne!_ ”

The man pulls his face from his hand and looks over at her, annoyed. She stares at him, blinking behind her mask as she looks him over. Something isn’t right, she’s felt it since she got here. She can’t place what, but something is off.

“Wha’ the hell is goin’ on?” She asks, sounding just as annoyed as he looks.

“It’s fine, I’ll figure out a solution.” He murmurs. “It’ll work out.”

“That just raises more questions than it does answers.”

Gascoigne meets Eileen’s eyes for a long moment. He inhales slowly and leans his head back towards the sky, swallowing hard.

“Gascoigne,” she says slowly. “Wha’ did you do?”

He doesn’t respond, just stands there. Gascoigne inhales slowly and rubs his face, biting the inside of his cheek. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at his feet.

“She’s pregnant,” he murmurs. 

“Ye’re fuckin’ with me,” she scoffs.

“I’m not.” Gascoigne answers grimly.

“She’s… She’s _pregnant?_ ”

“She’s pregnant.”

“Like… For sure?”

“Without a doubt.”

Eileen stares at him, a tense silence filling the air. She swallows hard and she can suddenly feel the panic that Gascoigne is experiencing. She reaches out hesitantly and places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“How far along? I imagine not too far, I wouldn’t’ve noticed if y’hadn’t said anything.” 

“A month,” Gascoigne sighs.

“A month…” Eileen repeats, letting the words sink in. “Well, she’s not too far… Maybe she might—”

“Don’t.” Gascoigne interrupts. “Don’t say it. I’ve already thought about it and I… It makes me feel sick.”

“Understandable.” She shrugs.

They meet each other’s gaze for a moment before they both look at Gascoigne’s home. It looks comfortable where it lays in Yharnam. A good home for a family. If only the circumstances were different. In another life, Gascoigne could have a family and not worry about the consequences of the outside world. 

Eileen feels sorry for the poor man. As it is, he does everything he can to protect his wife. Now he’s going to have to protect his wife and a child. Eileen can’t imagine. She can barely even travel with a companion. 

“Was it… Planned?” She asks.

Gascoigne shrugs his shoulders and sighs slowly. He scuffs his feet on the ground and picks up his axe, casually slinging it over his shoulder.

“Yes and no.”

“Christ, Gascoigne, wha’s that supposed ta mean?” She sighs.

“I mean, we’ve talked about it before.”

“Why?!”

“Because…” He inhales through his nose and closes his eyes. “Because we thought, maybe when it gets older all of this will be long gone. And it can live a happy life and have its own family and experience life in a way that we weren’t able to.”

Gascoigne looks over at Eileen and nearly winces at the look she gives him. He can barely stomach it. He didn’t know what to feel when Viola told him and he sure as hell doesn’t know what to feel now.

“But we were never goin’ to actually go through with it.” He finishes slowly. 

“Well, obviously, y’did.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He snaps. “We just… We thought she wasn’t fertile.”

“Y’sound like a fuckin’ teenager,” Eileen sighs. 

Gascoigne stands still, rubbing at his beard slowly. He sighs and shakes his head, closing his eyes. Being a father would be nice, but not like this. Not in this world. The poor kid wouldn’t even be able to go outside.

“I dunno what ‘m gonna do, Eileen.” He murmurs.

“Is she happy?”

“What?” Gascoigne asks. “Of course she is… I mean… As happy as she can be, granted everything happening.”

Eileen nods her head. She gives Gascoigne a pat on the back and sighs. There’s not many words she can give to comfort. She’s never been a big fan of children anyways. They just slow people down.

“Just…” Eileen inhales slowly. “Be careful. I can’t stand ta see anyhin’ happen to the two of ya.”

Gascoigne nods his head once and Eileen pushes herself up off the wall. She stretches slowly, grunting as she does, then tips her hat to Gascoigne.

“I’d best be on m’ way.” She says. “Seems like y’ve got a lot on your plate.”

“Maybe.” He says. “Thank you for stoppin’ by. Always nice seein’ you.”

Eileen smiles behind her mask and salutes him with two fingers before turning on her heel and walking away. She sighs, a small wave of pain washing over her heart as Viola waves goodbye from the window. 

She knows deep down that this won’t end well for any of them. She feels sick.


End file.
